


Don't Leave Me || NezuShi

by galaxymiin



Category: No. 6
Genre: Anxiety, Bad Thoughts, Blushing, Cheek Kisses, Comfort, Cooking, Crying, Cute, Fear of Abandonment, Fluff, Flustered, Kisses, M/M, Nezumi - Freeform, Nezushi - Freeform, Nightmares, Panic, Scar, Shion - Freeform, Soulmates, flirty nezumi, neck kiss, romantic feelings, scared shion, shion is becoming bold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxymiin/pseuds/galaxymiin
Summary: Shion wakes up from a scary nightmare to see that he is laying in bed alone, making him think that Nezumi left again.OrNezumi comforts Shion after a nightmare
Relationships: NezuShi, Nezumi/Shion (No. 6)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Don't Leave Me || NezuShi

**Author's Note:**

> ahh i wrote this after just finishing the mangas in order to make myself feel...a bit better. I hope it's alright :D

_ It’s empty, as usual. His bed was empty for years after he left him. Sleeping in a bed alone had been something he absolutely hated now. He struggled to sleep, he’d stay awake for hours, craving the feeling of another living human laying beside him, sharing warmth, but he didn’t want it to be just anyone, he wanted to lay beside his soulmate. _

_ All he could see around him was darkness as if he was floating in a pit of darkness. He wasn’t sure where he was, or what was happening but it felt peaceful. It was quiet, calm, but lonely at the same time. Shion looked around, peeking over his shoulder to try and find another person in sight. But...he was alone. _

_ Over time, it became scary. Being alone was one of his biggest fears, along with being left behind. He hated that he feared those things so much.  _

_ “Shion…” A soft whisper spoke, sounding as if it was right beside his ear. Shion lifted his hand, brushing his hand over his ear, and instantly twisting his head to the side to see who was speaking. But...no one was there. _

_ “Where are you _ _ —” _

_ “We’ll meet again…” _

_ Nezumi. That was Nezumi’s voice. _

_ “What do you mean?” Shion asked, a panic in his voice as he reached his hand out in order to grab onto something, although he wasn’t sure what he wanted to grab ahold of when there was nothing there. _

_ “We’re different people…” the voice spoke again, softer this time and sounding further away. “We can’t stay together.” _

_ Shion turned towards where he heard the voice from, seeing a faint outline of Nezumi in front of him. Although the outline of him was faint and barely there, he knew it was him. _

_ “No—NO, Nezumi,” Shion called out and tried to run towards him but failed. He wasn’t able to move his feet. He looked down, his eyes widening as he saw a black gloop climbing its way up his legs, sticking his feet in place. “Nezumi, wait—” He spoke, trying to rip his legs out from the darkness that was consuming him  _

_ Shion felt the tears building up at the edge of his eyes, waiting to fall. He wanted to scream but nothing could come out. The only thing his throat could create was quiet wheezes and whimpers, but not loud enough to get Nezumi’s attention. He reached down, trying to shove the black gloop off his legs but it only clung to his fingers, crawling up his arm soon.  _

_ His thoughts were screaming at him. ‘How could you be stupid enough to put your hands in there? Idiot. He’s leaving, do something...worthless airhead.’ _

_ Shion sucked in a deep breath of air before yelling as loudly as he could. “Don’t leave me, Nezumi! Don’t leave me, please…” he ended in a whisper, letting the black gloop crawl up his shoulders, as well as clinging onto his waist. It was over for him, he thought. He was getting dragged into the darkness, his soulmate is leaving him, he has no one left. No one mattered more to him than Nezumi did.  _

_ “Come back...Save me, you idiot. You’ve saved me so many times, why not now? Nezumi!” He yelled again but lost his voice when seeing that the figure of Nezumi was gone now, the darkness coming back. He could feel the gloop consuming him, crawling up his cheeks and covering his eyes.  _

Shion’s eyes shot open as he felt as if he was hyperventilating. He pushed himself up, sitting up straight as he wiped his fallen tears away with the sleeves of his hoodie. He sniffled softly and took a deep breath, trying to remember his dream and why he even had that dream. Shion had lots of dreams with Nezumi in them, some of which were quite romantic, and that confused Shion even more, especially since to him, the two boys were just close friends who...sometimes kissed. 

He looked around, seeing that his room was the same as he had left it.  “Nezumi —” He said softly as he looked in the bed beside him but paused when seeing that it was empty. He felt the anxiety rush through his veins when seeing that the other side of the bed was made up and neat. Something about that scared him. He wondered if Nezumi had done up his side of the bed as a goodbye gift, to show a bit of kindness. Shion threw the blanket off of himself, placing his legs onto the ground as he bit his bottom lip in order to keep the tears in. He looked down at his legs, admiring the red snake-like scar that wrapped around his thin thighs. He took a deep breath and shook his head, trying to get all the bad thoughts out. There was no way that Nezumi could’ve left him again...right?

Shion stood up quickly and glanced around in a panic before going to the bedroom door, pushing it open as he looked down the hallway. He took no time before running down the hallway and towards the kitchen. “Nezumi?” He called out softly but didn’t hear an answer. That panicked him more to the point that he yelled his name again, this time much louder and sounding almost angry but the panic in his voice was clear. 

He walked into the kitchen and took a deep breath as he saw the boy he was looking for standing in the kitchen, an apron tied around his waist as Shion could smell bacon, hearing it sizzle on the pan.”Yes, my prince?” Nezumi spoke clearly, a small grin on his lips as he turned to look at Shion. “You raised your voice...I haven’t heard you yell my name like that in so long.”

Shion stood still, his breathing still rigid, his hands shaking as he clenched them in order to calm down. “You’re...still here.”

“Of course I am, I’m making some food,” Nezumi chuckled softly and placed the fried bacon on the plate beside him. Shion didn’t say anything back to him and felt a little off now, as if he overreacted. “What’s wrong, Shion?”

Shion looked up from the ground as he asked, noticing that Nezumi put everything down and was walking towards him.

“I...had a bad dream,” Shion mumbled. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, he also didn’t want to hide it from Nezumi. “I was surrounded by darkness and then...in the distance, you were walking away from me no matter how much I screamed and cried for you to come back—” he said quickly, his words coming out faster than his brain could register. He hadn’t realized that there were tears rolling down his cheeks. He glanced up as he felt a warm hand cup his cheek, a thumb brushing across his skin and wiping away the tears that fell from his eyes. He locked eyes with Nezumi as he noticed the small smile on the other’s lips.

“I’m not going anywhere, I’ll be here, by your side, forever. Alright?” Nezumi spoke softly. His voice was always good enough to calm Shion down instantly, although, he didn’t understand how. At times, his voice could be loud when they were play-fighting or whenever he just spoke loud, but even then, his voice would still calm Shion down, regardless of the situation. 

“Is that a promise?” Shion asked, nibbling on his bottom lip as he looked up at Nezumi through his shiny, tearful eyes.

“Yes. That’s a promise. Would you like a promise kiss too?” He asked softly, cupping his other cheek too as he could see the faint color of pink rushing through his cheeks already. 

“U-uh, if you’d like to…”

This time, it was Nezumi’s turn to be surprised and become a bit flustered. “I expected you to say no—”

“You idiot,” Shion scuffed but let out a soft chuckle at that, shaking his head slightly. “Well…?”

“Well?” Nezumi said back, joking around and giggling as he wiped off some of the other tears on his cheeks. 

Shion playfully hit the other’s chest before leaning in closer to Nezumi, placing his forehead against his as he looked deeply into Nezumi’s eyes.

Whenever he would make eye contact with him like this, it always caused his heartbeat to speed up to an abnormal pace. It’d make him feel a weird nervous-like feeling in his stomach, made it feel like his chest was swelling up. He had a good assumption as to why he felt and reacted this way to Nezumi but he didn’t want to put any label on it. He wasn’t too sure about what Nezumi actually thought of him, and he felt stupid to think that, especially since he was about to kiss him. 

Shion grinned and moved closer, pressing his lips against the other boy’s lips. It took a second for him to react, but he quickly held Shion’s face more firmly and kissed back. Shion wrapped his hands around Nezumi’s wrists as the kiss was soft and slow. Except that this time, it was different. It wasn’t just a peck like usual. 

As they kissed softly, Nezumi brushed his thumb across the scar below his eye. Shion could feel his heart swell, as well as his face heating up. He couldn’t see himself but he knew that his face was a bright red shade. His blush was easy to see due to his pale skin and white hair. 

As Nezumi pulled back slowly after, Shion opened his eyes carefully, peeking up at him as he noticed the grin on his lips. “You’re blushing so hard, Shion.”

“Hey!” Shion raised his voice and moved closer, laying his head in the crook of Nezumi’s neck in order to hide his horribly noticeable blush. 

“It’s cute. Don’t hide from me,” he said, pushing him back so that they could face each other again. The blush scattered across his cheeks only got worse as Nezumi continued to say cute things. “What’s got you so flustered?”

“You know  _ exactly  _ what the answer is—”

“I’m afraid I don’t. Care to explain?” Nezumi replied, a smirk on the edge of his lip. Shion wanted nothing more than to kiss the smirk right off his lips.

Shion sighed and bit his bottom lip before speaking up again. “You, you idiot. Kissing you makes me feel all...weird and tingly and I’ve never felt that around anyone before! It’s weird to experience feelings for the first time, you know…” Shion mumbled softly, feeling nervous about what he was saying. “Whenever I’m this close to you, I blush, I become flustered and it’s all your fault. You’re too...handsome and stuff, I guess.”

“Oh! Handsome, you say?” Nezumi chuckled, raising an eyebrow and smiling to himself. 

“Narcissist much...and is that  _ all  _ you got from that?”

“Nope, of course not. I also picked up something else…” He muttered, glancing down at Shion before wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him closer, pressing bodies together as Shion yelped in surprise. 

“H-hey—what are you—”

Before he could speak any more, there was another pair of lips on top of his own again. Shion rested the palm of his hands flat on the other’s chest as he melted into the kiss, feeling as if all the worries and anxiety was leaving his body just by a simple kiss—or maybe that Nezumi kissed him instead of making fun of his feelings but he expected him to laugh about it later on anyway. 

He clenched his hand, grabbing onto the straps of his apron, and somehow, pulled him closer. 

He hummed softly against Nezumi’s lips, feeling a wave of happiness wash over him. He pulled away soon after, nearly gasping for air once they separated.

“Hmm...you’ve been getting so bold lately,” he chuckled softly and rested his forehead against Shion’s, taking a moment to admire the pretty color of his eyes, the way they were sparkling with happiness. “Your eyes, your hair, your lips, your scar, everything...everything about you is so beautiful, breathtaking. Do you know that?”

“H-huh? Me...how?”

Nezumi chuckled softly and shook his head. He leaned down, placing a gentle kiss onto the scar on his cheek, as well as a second kiss right beside the last. “Everything about you is so...captivating.”

Of course, Shion felt his cheeks begin to heat up again but he tried to ignore it. “A-ah, don’t say such cute stuff like that. Feels weird.”

“Feels weird? Right here?” Nezumi asked, pointing a finger at Shion’s chest and right above his heart. He pressed a finger to his chest before slowly letting the palm of his hand rest on his chest and felt his heartbeat. 

“If your heartbeat gets any faster, you might die. Calm down, Shion,” Nezumi mumbled and moved down to his neck this time, placing a soft, gentle kiss on the scar going across his neck before looking back up at him. 

“That is  _ not  _ helping me calm down,” Shion felt himself shutter from the gentle kiss on his neck. 

“Alright, how about we eat then? Before the food gets cold.”

“Yeah, yeah. Sounds good,” Shion chuckled and detached himself from Nezumi before sitting down at the table. He placed his face in the palm of his hand, trying to take in and comprehend what just happened. 

“Oh, and Shion?” 

“Mhm?”

“You’re not the only one who gets those weird feelings, by the way,” he admitted with a grin before bringing the food over. 

At this point, it didn’t matter to him if his feelings were reciprocated or not. All he wanted was for Nezumi to stay by his side.  _ Forever. _

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!


End file.
